


Banana Escape

by royalreddeath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escape, Gen, Odd Situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Prompt: You have a mirror a banana and a candle now escape the prison.





	

An alarm blared out of a speaker and roused Iðunn from sleep. Waking up to noise was never pleasant but to make it even less pleasant, she was looking up from a cold, hard floor. A groan passed through her lips as she surveyed the area with eyes that felt like they were burning, finding herself incredibly alone and freezing. There was a bed pressed against the wall and empty shelf above the bed but nothing else outside a door with barred windows.

With knots in her back and neck, Iðunn pushed herself up from the ground. There was something wrong with her left arm, the inner part of her elbow had a sharp pain running from it. She rolled up her sleeve to check the site of the pain and the redness surrounding her elbow made her wince before quickly pushing down her sleeve. She could deal with whatever was causing that irritation later, when she was not being screamed at by some unseen speaker while trapped in a dark cell with no knowledge of ever being put there.

She walked to the door, caution with each step, unsure of the amount of danger she might be in. Arriving at the door with no obvious traps triggered or addition alarms sounding, she reached up to curl her fingers around the bars of the window. They were just bars, no glass, perhaps that could be useful somehow, she figured. There was nothing stopping her from reaching her arm out of one of them if she wanted to. She searched the door for any handle and was disappointed, but not surprised, when she found none. Pushing at the door for a moment, she sighed in defeat as she figured the door as it was at that moment was useless to her.

Looking back to the bed, she changed her position and began to walk towards it. She pushed at the bare mattress and looked under the bed and found… nothing. A disappointed feeling was replaced by an idea when she looked at the shelf that was too high for even her to see. The woman, tall and tanned, climbed up onto the bed and reached up to the shelf, grabbing a slightly squishy object from the top of it. A banana.

She groaned and tossed it gently onto the bed. She wasn’t about to waste an oddly pristine banana just in case it was her only food that was going to be provided to her. She reached back to the shelf and smiled when she found another object. She pulled it down and examined it, a single candle. Better, she supposed, but it wasn’t very useful without anything to light it. Irritation was starting to overcome the initial confusion as she slid her hand over the surface of the shelf, causing something to fall onto the bed.

She climbed down and held the new object in her hands. Finally, something she could think of a use for. She held the mirror up and watched her face smile as at least one problem was solved. She could see out into the hallway with a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be writing more of this because I have some ideas I want to explore and my friend gave me a name that spawned even more ideas. I got this idea from an anon on tumblr and it's been fun so far. This is short but that's only because I wanted to get the first part out for the anon who's been waiting for me to write this.


End file.
